


Sweet Ending

by USA_11



Category: New Politics
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_11/pseuds/USA_11
Summary: The love story between you and Barron Trump.
Relationships: Barron Trump/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Ending

**Author's Note:**

> My friend asked me to write this. I just have one thing to say I'm sorry.

It was another day in the white house for everyone, but another day in hell for Barron. If it were up to him, Barron would go back to New York City, where he grew up, yet it was not. Barron looked up out of the private jet window and thought to himself, 'I should play today, maybe y/n is on right now.' Due to having a prick ass moldy, rotten orange as a father, Barron couldn't play any sport or have any friends. Yet in Barron's eyes, his father was nothing but an asshole who kept him from having any fun; so what did Barron do, he made a friend. Y/n. 

Y/n is the only reason why he plays Roblox anymore. While playing AdoptMe, he saw a player saying memes, just spamming things such as, 'so there I was barbeque sauce on my titties, look at all these chickens, what are those?! Those are my crocs,' and other things. From then on he started to look for the player and then one day at 1 am when a few people were playing he saw her, then at that moment, he decided that he would brack the second most important rule his father told him not to break. Don't give strangers his number. 

"um want to exchange numbers," Barron remembers typed anxiously.  
"SURE!" the fellow Roblox player answered. 

Well anyway, that was a year ago since then Barron, and y/n started playing Roblox and watching anime together since. 

Right now, it was 10 pm, Barron decided to call y/n. In less than two rings, y/n picked up. 

"sup Bar," y/n beamed.  
"My name is Barron, and you know this. But besides that, hello y/n." To Barron, y/n was a place where he could be just Barron, or in this case, Bar.  
"I'm am calling you Bar because what type of name is Barron, for real tell me." y/n said in between giggles.  
"you want to know what your right, my new name is Bar." Barron halved joked, Barron knew he could always count on y/n to make him laugh.  
"Is there something going on Bar, you have been calling and texting, and face-timing a lot less." Barron could hear the concern in y/n voice.  
It was election time, so the question of who would be in office was on everyone's mind. But it was not only that, that fact that Barron's pathetic excuse for a father would always get meaner, so taking away his phone and computer. And not only that, Barron would be left alone for hours on end. The only reason why he hasn't lost his sanity was that y/n kept him sane.  
"No, I'm fine, its that my dad always gets meaner during electron time."  
"From what I hear from your dad, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a pig and/or the president of the united states." y/n said in one breath.  
Barron knew that she was joking but couldn't help to be surprised at her conclusion. His father being a pig, no, that is a fact but y/n knowing that he is the pig's son.  
"Not that I would be mad if you were his son because we are not our parents," y/n continued. 

"Anyway, the reason I called you is to tell you I'm going to y/n's state. I wanted to tell you even if I don't see you. To be honest, I don't think I will see you. I just wanted to let you know." Barron quickly changed the subject. 

"Wait, hold up a second. You are coming to y/n's state. This is amazing even if we don't see each other, and there are things you have to try like my favorite restaurant. Wait, when are you getting here?" y/n rambled. 

Chuckling Barron responded, "I'm on my way now." 

Through the phone, an older woman saying "y/n, get off the phone and clean your room." 

"That was my mom, and my cue to leave, after I finish cleaning, I'm going to send you a list of places you need to go to." Barron could tell that y/n was grinning at the thought of Barron going to the places that she wanted. 

"ok, catch you later?" Barron asked  
"of course, bar." y/n answered back. 

An hour after the call ended, Micheal, head of the Barron protection squad as Barron would call it, told Barron that they would be landing in 1 minute. 

"Umm Micheal, do you think that if I wear a disguise and everything, I would be able to go out to eat out." Barron's voice filled with the readiness to be rejected. 

Barron looked up at Micheal, who now had visually relaxed and said, "you know what kid, I will take you to see your little girlfriend. We can pick her up after school, and you can guys go on the date of your dreams, only thing is, me and Ronny we go with you, and you have to tell her who you are."

With that, Barron beamed up and hugged Micheal and said, "Thank you, really thank you, you are the best."

"Yea, I know kid, let's go, Ronny is probably waiting outside with your bags."

With that, the trio went to the hotel. Seeing as it was already night time, the three went to the respective rooms ready to turn in for the night.

Before he went to bed, he texted y/n, who he had saved as "Smurf."  
From Barron: Hey y/n, I talked to my dad, and he's going to let me go out and stuff."  
From Smurf: OMG, YES, lets goooo. We can link up and cry together as we watch Master Jiraiya in his final moments!  
From Barron: You are crazy, no sane person would so that.  
From Smurf: we are going to meet up at 3:30 at y/n's favorite restaurant, this is the location.  
From Barron: Ok, see you later. Goodnight Smurf.  
From Smurf: lol, just call me y/n, anyway good night. See you tomorrow

The two kids were lulled to sleep by the thought; they were finally going to meet their best friend.

\--  
The next morning Barron was full of nervous yet full of excitement. He didn't have to worry about *gag* his dad *gag*, finding out that he was going out on a date and because *gag* his father *gag*, never pays attention to Barron. 

He spent the day planning what he and y/n were going to do, and after he was done with that, he played some Roblox. Before Barron knew it, it was time to get ready. Micheal and Ronny gave Barron a couple of disguise ideas before settling on the perfect one.

\--

Y/n was hanging out with her friends and talking about her favorite thing Shrek.  
"look, I'm just saying if the guy is wearing a Shrek outfit right now, I would probably marry him on the spot," y/n playfully argued.

"How do you know he, not a pervert, I'm just saying we should go with you, because of you end up missing, I will personally go your grave and say 'I told you so,' And y/n, you know I will," said y/n's friend, who was often called pretzel for how they ate pretzels on the daily.

"He's not a pervert anyway; that's him right now." y/n pushed back.

"Ooh, what does he want," y/n's friend curiously and quietly saked as if they were exchanging the most secrets. 

"he wants me to out the front of the building," y/n curiously asked. 

"Well, do it, I'll have the camera rolling just in case the pervert ties to take you away," y/n's friend answered.

When y/n went outside, she was greeted with someone wearing a master Jiraiya cosplay.

"Hey there, I'm a famous writer, and I need to gather information, and I research you, I would need to take you out on a date." 

From those words alone, y/n knew it was Barron. Y/n ran up to the Pervy sage and hugged him, and there were slight droplets of tears in y/n's eyes. 

"Come on, y/n lets go out to the perfect date, just come on," Barron softly said, as he neared y/n's ear. The light words made y/n's ears tingled, and it made the butterflies in y/n's stomach flutter with such intensity. 

When they were in the jeep, Barron took y/n's hands and said, "look, before we go out, theirs something i have to tell you, two things. You see i am the son the president of the united states. I'm the first son, the first son who has a crazy crush on y/n." Barron was waiting for a response from y/n.

"What the fuck, I have a crush on the son, the president of the united states. You have got to be shitting me. Holy shit, you like me too." y/n was happy, but only Barron knew that she was scared, scared that they would never see each other again touch each other again. Moving y/n was so much more different from talking to her or face timing her. 

"I want to try this. I want to try us," y/n softly spoke.  
"Me too," Barron whispered almost as if it could be the end of the world if anyone heard them. 

The two love birds ended up having a beautiful day together accompanied by Micheal and Ronny. That day the two teens started to officially date, and the two love birds stayed together until Barrons, Terrible father, got out of office. When they were out of the white house Barron was officially free, he did have to say goodbye to Micheal and Ronny, but it wasn't so bad, because Barron and y/n ended up going to the same high school. Together they thought they would have a sweet ending.


End file.
